WCKD: The Life and Times of a Faunus Girl
by ToDustWeReturn
Summary: "What wrong with being different? I'm a faunus, not a human, but I still love like everyone else." RWBY AU, where love is abundant and friendships are tested. Heavily referential to Wicked. White Flame and Bumblebee inside.
1. Are We Born Wicked?

**A/N: So, my original idea for this was that this was a crossover, but while I was writing it kind of took a mind of it's own, and know it's fully a RWBY story. There's plenty of Wicked reference (because it's what inspired this story and I love it with a passion) but it's maybe more of a parody or something. Maybe I just don't like the way crossovers are separate and hard to find, maybe I would like more traffic. In the end, I just know I love this story, and I think it's better then my other one. I don't know if this is for the best, but I do know it's for good. (Sorry, I had to!)**

**So, let's set this up, this is an AU. Basically, every member of team RWBY will replace a character from the musical. And you might be wondering, how will this work, since Glinda is already in the story… Well, you'll see, I already have this all planed out. As long as you love RWBY, you'll love this. Bonus if you also like Wicked.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and other elements of the IP belong to their respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Are we born wicked?**

"We need to stop meeting like this, my husband's getting suspicious."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I can't bear not seeing you, I love you so…"

"And I you, but you know how people regard humans and fauna together."

"Yes, I know, and I never meant to bring you any trouble."

"I've taken it all on voluntarily, you are not to blame. I knew full well what a relationship between us would mean. Sadly, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. We don't obtain our happy ending simply by wishing hard enough, things don't work out for the better simply because we give it our all… But I still had to try."

"Well, that's why I'm here, to make it better. It's what all us hunters do."

"Your optimism always manages to make me smile."

"Hahaha, I simply hate to see you cry. (Signing) Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I've got one more night left, here in town. So have another drink of green elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer. Have another little swallow, little lady, and follow me down."

"Hahaha, and you remembered how much I love it when you sing. And you've got my favorite drink too! How did you get your hands on this, they don't sell it anywhere?"

"Well, it's a special occasion with a special lady."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come, let's have some fun before I need to leave."

That was the last time the dark-eyed girl saw her golden-eyed lover. But before he disappeared, he left a piece of himself within the love of his life.

…

*9 months later*

The house was in complete turmoil, and the master of the house was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the family's midwife heard the slamming of the front door, signifying the master had finished his workday. She ran to him as if her life depended it on. "She's coming!"

The man's face was blank for a second while his brain processed this new information. His expression suddenly turned into a wide grin, his eyes full of understanding. "Now?

As sole response, his servant repeated herself. "The baby's coming!"

They both ran towards the master bedroom, where the lady of the house was in the middle of her contractions. As his wife saw her husband enter the room, her expression changed to one of relief. All the while, the man was taking in the sight of the love of his life bringing in their daughter into the world. "And how!"

The midwife returned to her position, preparing to deliver the child, whilst the man went and took his wife's hand within his own. The servant looked up for a brief second to exclaim, "I see a nose. I see a curl. It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little…"

A deafening scream was heard for miles around. The husband ran to help the midwife, who had just fainted, though he managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He felt confusion cloud his mind, unable to understand what was going on. It only took a few seconds for her to regain consciousness. Relieved, the husband turned toward his newborn to verify that she was all right.

"Sweet Oz!" The man began to feel nauseous himself, far from expecting the sight that assaulted him. The wife was panicked, unable to see what all the commotion was about. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The midwife and father were now deep in conversation, ignoring the mother of the child entirely. "How can it be?" asked he women to the parent, and he replied just as confused. "What does it mean?" The wife was growing more and more worried by the second, and what she heard next did nothing to appease her.

"It's atrocious," said the midwife, the father nodding in agreement. "It's obscene!"

"Enough!" screamed out the mother, "is my baby alright? Give her to me." The father felt like arguing, but the look in his partner's eyes shut down any retort before they could be formed, and defying her would be an assured death sentence. Sighing, he took his girl from the servant's arms and passed her along gingerly.

Shock was followed by realization as the mother laid her gaze on her daughter. Adorable amber eyes full of wonder and innocence were looking up at her, eyes that reminded her of a man she loved so dearly, a man she had lost. It was not this however that disgusted the rest of the household. Atop her little head, mixed in with raven locks that were a mirror image of her mother's, lay two little cat ears.

**A/N: Try to find all the references to the songs from the musical, they'll keep showing up in the future.**


	2. A Rose by Any Other Name

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

*2 years later*

"You may be my husband, and her father, but you have no right…"

The man just ignored his wife. He had no idea where is eldest daughter had run off to, but it was better that that abomination was not around to see this. "At least she can hide her… _deformity_… with that silly bow she wears. But there's nothing to be done about a tail," he thought to himself, looking down at the newest addition to his family resting peacefully in his arms, unaware of the danger she was in.

What he didn't know was that his other daughter was around, hidden from sight, noticing everything with her enhanced sight and hearing. She was still too young to understand what was going on however, so she abandoned her hiding spot and went to see her mother, who had just given birth. She didn't quite understand what any of it meant, but she did know her mother was incredibly tired. At least she loved her; the same could not be said about her father.

When she entered the room, her mother was in tears. Their old midwife was nowhere to be seen, she had been afraid she would not be capable of delivering the child, so she had taught her father how to do it.

The little girl, eager for her mother to stop crying, jumped up on the bed with her usual enthusiasm and cuddled up to her mother, stuffing her little face in the crook of the older women's neck. This usually never failed to make her mother smile, but this time it was as if she didn't even notice her. She just kept mumbling to herself. "We tried so hard, why was this one also a faunus? We have all the knowledge in the world, yet she still turned out…" The rest of her sentence was drowned in sobs. "What is he going to do to her?" she cried out, not expecting an answer from anyone.

But she did obtain one, the missing midwife stepping into the room as if she had been awaiting that very question. "He's going to make her normal. I've found out how to remove undesirable," she paused to find the correct word, "attributes. It's why I've been gone, this information is not readily available anywhere."

Amber orbs turned away from her mother towards the newcomer, full of confusion. "What's wong wit my little sister? (1)" the little girl asked, stumbling over her own words. The implications were not lost on the older women however, and a look of wild panic came into her eyes. "No," she let out a strangled cry as she attempted to get up. But before she even managed a single step, she crumbled, labor having taken its toll on her.

"Momma!" cried out the little girl as she saw her mother falter. The midwife also came running. "My Lady," she exclaimed, surprised by her sudden movement. The women reached out to her servant; brining her close enough so she may hear her voice, which was as soft as a whisper, "Stop my husband."

But before she could follow her mistress' order, a loud clash of metal was heard in the distance, followed by the sound of a crying infant.

"No…" came the shuddering sob of a mother fearing for her child. She laid there crying, until she heard her daughter next to her, "Mommy, don't cwy. You can make anyting better! (2)" This made something within her mind click, steely determination replacing the sorrow in her heart.

"You're right honey, I'll set everything right," not wanting her daughter to see her fight with her husband again, she sent her off. "Go pack your things, I'll come and get you." She then turned to her servant, "Help me up. I'll need to use you as a crutch. Bring me to my husband."

…

She wanted to scream, but not a sound would escape her mouth. No words could describe the horror the she now beheld, and the thought that the one responsible was the man she once loved was unbearable. The man in question was starring at his wife, unable to understand her reaction. He had succeeded! Nessarose was alive and perfectly human, her tail was gone! His wife should have been happy, they finally had the daughter they always wanted.

It was clear now that maybe he didn't know his wife that well, for what he saw in her eyes told him this was not what she wanted. Her stare soon turned into a glare of pure hatred, as she spit out at him. "You monster!"

The man could feel his heart shatter inside his chest. But his pain soon turned to furry, for he had only done what was best for his family. The midwife chose this very moment to return, "Ma'am, the carriage you demanded is ready with all your belongings therein."

The man shifted his look between his wife and his maid, unable to believe his ears. "You're leaving me?" he asked, his pain and anger palpable.

"Yes, I need to protect my family," she replied, determined.

Something snapped inside the man, and he began reaching for his sword. His wife was too fast however; grabbing her daughter and holding her tight to her chest as she began sprinting for salvation.

"You'll regret crossing me, I gave you everything! All that you have is because of me, without me, you're nothing!" Though this was true, the woman did not care. All that mattered was her children's safety.

She could hear her husband's footsteps getting closer, but she knew he would not have time to catch her before she could reach her carriage.

As soon as the vehicle was in sight, she screamed to the driver to get ready to go. As the distance separating her from her destination diminished, her strength began to falter. But she kept up her speed, nearly reaching the moat that she had to cross to reach freedom. Suddenly, before her mind could process the thought, she was already in midair, having jumped before her logic could deter her. She landed inside her ride, surprising the driver.

She did not however give him time to recover. "Drive!" she ordered.

Her husband just stood across, incapable of doing anything as the woman who had shared his life for as long as he could remember drove away from him.

…

The night was quiet, the only sound coming from the galloping horses, their hoofs pounding down on the road. Inside the carriage was a sleeping baby and her mother.

"I'm so sorry Blake," sobbed the mother, "I wanted to save you too." The girls' mother silenced her tears; they wouldn't help her where she was going. She slid to be next to her newborn, whispering so as to not wake the infant, "But I'll protect you, my precious little gem. I'll get you away from this horrible life you would have had."

The child stirred slightly in her sleep, but luckily her silver eyes remained shut. Not a trace of what her father had done to her was left, but her parent had a nagging feeling this would not be the end of it. Deciding there was nothing to be done, she continued, "You know, you're not much of a Nessa. I think I'll call you Ruby."

Notes: (1) Blake is still little, so she still can't speak that well. Here, she says: "What's wrong with my little sister?"

(2) "Mommy, don't cry. You can make anything better!"

**A/N: What? Who else but Ruby could have been Nessarose? Don't worry though; she doesn't turn into the Wicked Witch of the West. Stick around, there's much more fun to be had.**


End file.
